Many Nights of Love
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Xion knew Roxas very well, she knew about his sudden urges and interesting preferences to sex. But Xion loved him still, providing whatever she could to satisfy her blonde haired boyfriend. Roxas x Xion LEMON!


_- Many Nights of Love -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Xion_

_Order for DPSS_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Xion loves her boyfriend, Roxas; there wasn't a doubt in her heart that he was the one for her. They've been living together after high school for about two years now, owning a small apartment while they split the monthly bill. Recently they haven't had much time together due to work, spending most of the little time in the day sleeping together at night out of exhaustion.

Roxas always had an interesting preference when their intimate, he seems to be changing in what heats him up during love making each time. Weather it was role play, foreplay, or some exotic positions, Xion always agreed to satisfy her spiky haired lover.

Tonight specifically was one of those nights; Roxas has been staring ravenously at his girlfriend's bare feet lately, feeling the heat rising in his blood when he visually examines the perfection of her delicate toes, her soft soles, and the glimmer on her milky skin. He was always left sweating, gulping down lumps of saliva that made his mouth water, and eventually made him exhausted. Xion caught on to his lustful stares and confronted him, which is when these exotic nights of intimacy began.

When Roxas was done fixing himself up in the bathroom, he left the room to see his girlfriend waiting for him on their bed. Xion rested on her knees with her white button up shirt and nothing else, twirling a lock of black hair between her fingers as she waited for her boyfriend. She carried raven colored short hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pale skin that shimmered in the light.

"Hey, sweetie," she welcomed, displaying a warm smile.

Roxas drifted his eyes on her bare legs, finding them irresistible and yearning to be touched. He tried to say something in response, but ended up gulping down his half prepared words and just walked slowly towards the bed. Xion didn't mind his silence, knowing that his thoughts were elsewhere, she adjusted herself to give her man some room to sit on the bed sheets.

Roxas sat crisscross on the bed and fumbled with words in his head, still eyeing Xion's smooth legs as she kept them close together to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants, but he did get a glimpse of the strap on her white panties.

"Xion... I-" he stuttered, only to receive a finger to his lips by his raven haired girlfriend.

"It's okay," Xion giggled, moving closer to the stressed blonde. "Let me do the rest."

Roxas leaned back to allow his girlfriend to unbuckle his belt, then unzipping his pants until the front of his boxers remained. He watched with hesitant eyes as Xion playfully messed with his undergarments with a smile on her face, the black haired girl slipping her fingers in the waistband of her blonde lover's last remaining cage. When his growing length finally showed, it surprised the raven haired girl when it sprung free from its cage. She had to admit that she rather liked how developed his member was, mostly because it was rather... bulky.

Before pulling back to begin their nightly ritual, Xion placed a loving kiss on the base of his length, no doubt making the spiky blonde tense up from the sudden surge of pleasure. Xion leaned back and displayed her feet, still holding a playful smile as she bright one leg up. Her small toes touched the base of his member, making him clench his teeth as the second surge of pleasure flowed through his body.

"Does it... feel good?" Xion whispered, teasing his length by pushing lightly with her big toe.

"Y- Yeah," Roxas choked, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets.

The raven haired girl continued to tease his member with her foot, gesturing around it while rubbing the bottom of her toes on its head. She pushed, rubbed, and massaged his length, quickly increasing the intensity of the pleasure by adding another foot to the fray, keeping one foot to attend to his length while the other gestured the package underneath.

Xion made sure to watch her boyfriend's expressions, seeing which acts made him grunt, groan, and tense up with a struggling look on his face. Roxas looked up with quivering eyes, his teeth tightening as his pleasure waters were beginning to overflow. His raven haired girlfriend pulled lightly on his sack with her toes, while she pushed on the base of his length with the bottom of her other foot.

She used her delicate feet with such skill like she's done this before, it made the struggling blonde bless whoever brought them together. The foot pleasure only became more irresistible as she pressed both feet on either side of his member, rubbing his tender length like she was making a fire.

Roxas glanced down to see that he could see the faintest glimpse of her panties, which added one more pleasurable piece to the pile. He was closing near to his limit, releasing choked groans as the end left the base of his stomach and traveled down.

"Xion..." he groaned. "I- I can't..."

His raven haired girlfriend gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, you can let go," she cooed.

That was all he needed as he released his final grunt, spilling his white essence all over her feet. Xion was surprised by how much he had in store for her; she guessed that he's wanted this for awhile now. By time he stopped, her feet were dirtied by her boyfriend's seed, white streaks covering the top of her feet and in between her toes, and some actually made its way to the bottom of her legs. Throughout these years of intimacy, she never thought that she'll be cleaning cum off her feet.

Roxas was left panting and sweating, watching with hazy eyes as his girlfriend pulled her feet away. After she got done cleaning her feet, Xion returned to the bedroom and gave her man a kiss on the lips. The two covered themselves in the sheets while Xion rested on top of him, looking down at him with a seductive smirk.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked, leaning down to place slow kisses on his face.

"Yeah, I appreciate it, baby," Roxas whispered, placing his hands on her waist.

* * *

Only a week later did Roxas assist on another night of intimacy, only with a different spin on the matter.

They both sat quietly on the bed while their lips did the talking, Roxas occupying his hands on her shoulders while Xion placed one delicate hand on his chest. They parted their mouths and allowed their tongues to dance, both moaning lightly from the pleasurable taste.

Xion wore the same lack of attire like last week; one white button up shirt and panties, nothing more nothing less. She was busy suckling her boyfriend's lower lip while allowing his hands to travel to certain places that only he is permitted to explore.

Roxas began to unbutton her shirt, until he roughly removed the clothing from her shoulders to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. He glanced down at her breasts; they weren't large per say, but they were developed enough for what he had in store. Her nipples were a ripe cherry color, which made the spiky blonde lick his lips like he was a hungry infant.

Ignoring any subtly, Roxas grasped his woman's breasts and held them firmly in his palms, making the raven haired girl squeak from the sudden pressure. He lightly pushed them together, which made Xion tense up and her cheeks flourish red.

Roxas smiled devilishly. "You've gotten bigger," he teased.

"Don't say things like that," she whined.

The spiky blonde released his grip from her breasts and leaned back on his elbows, messing with his undergarments again so they could began their moment of exotic foreplay. The belt was unbuckled, the pants were off, and the boxers were slipped down to free his growing length. Xion eyed her boyfriend's member and gave him a smile, crawling forward so she could place another soft kiss on his lips.

"If you don't mind..." Roxas asked with careful words. "Could you use your breasts?"

Xion had a surprised expression at first, but then she gave him a warm smile and descended down to his awaiting length. She gave the head a quick kiss, like she did every time, then she adjusted over his thighs until she was in a comfortable position between his legs.

She covered the base of his length in the valley of her chest, then placed her hands on the either side of her breasts and lightly pushed, smothering her boyfriend's member in her soft flesh. Roxas released a similar choked groan like before, feeling the pleasure he's been wanting for more than a couple days now.

This was exactly what he wanted to experience, after craving to be pleasured with his girlfriend's breasts when the idea came to mind and didn't go away. He leaned his head back and groaned with each surge of pleasure that electrified his body, feeling his length being massaged by twin orbs of flesh.

Xion was astonished to find out that his length was extremely hot on her skin, like a heating rod between her bosoms. She began to motion up and down on Roxas' warm length, making the spiky blonde tense up each time she moved. The raven haired girl giggled as she continued her breasts strokes, enjoying the sounds her lover made like sweet music.

"Sh- Sh- Xion," he groaned, gripping the bed sheets again.

The black haired girl decided to increase the intensity by leaning her head down to lick the head of his member, lapping the tender nub while proceeding with the strokes of her breasts. She tasted the salty pre-cum that leaked from the slit, taking the time to close her eyes to immerse herself in the experience. Roxas began to move his pelvis to meet his lover's pleasurable strokes with his own, feeling his climax rising with each passing second.

"You're amazing," he grunted, still struggling to hold himself together.

Xion released a chuckle out of flattery, continuing her teasing licks on his head while smothering the base of his length. She slipped his tender head into her mouth and began to lightly suck him, soaking the nub in saliva that traveled down his length.

The time was coming fast and Roxas barely had the time to warn her. "I- I'm gonna..."

The spiky haired blonde came with a sudden thrust of his hips, shocking his girlfriend as his white seed squirted onto her face. Xion reeled back and closed her eyes, accepting her lover's essence that covered parts of her face, on her lips and chin, and most definitely on the top of her breasts. Once again she was surprised about the amount he withheld for her, still feeling the leftovers spilling from his length and onto her bosom.

After his heavy climax, Roxas collapsed onto the bed and panted frequently. Meanwhile, Xion calmly cleaned his drenched length and then silently went into the bathroom to clean herself up as well. By time she returned, Roxas laid between the sheets with one arm resting over his eyes. The raven haired girl snuggled into his side and placed a hand over his chest, releasing a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes.

"Feeling better?" She whispered.

Roxas placed a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "Yeah," he sighed.

* * *

This time was particularly different then most of his usual urges; Roxas asked his dearly beloved to participate in another night of extravagant love making. Xion happily agreed, until she ended up with her hands and legs tied together.

She waited on the bed with her wrists bound together over her head, along with her legs spread apart and bound to the bedpost. She wore her white button shirt again, with her white panties in perfect view considering her uncomfortable position. For the first time, Xion felt nervous about assisting her lover in his lustful urges, which was apparently bondage tonight.

When Roxas entered the room, he immediately gulped from the site of his girlfriend bound and helpless. Xion stared at him with pleading eyes and tried her best to force her legs together to hide her panties, but failed and ended looking more desirable to the ravenous blonde.

"Umm... Roxas," she spoke innocently. "Could you huh... be gentle with me?"

Roxas walked over to the bed and started unbuckling his belt, setting it aside as he adjusted on the bed on his knees. He placed a hand on her leg, coursing it as he felt her milky skin.

"Sure," he agreed.

Roxas' pants and boxers went to his knees, showing that the mere sight of Xion's bound position fully grew his bulky length. The raven haired girl was frightened to see his member, mentally preparing herself to be penetrated while having her limbs useless to her.

The dominate blonde unbuttoned his girlfriend's blouse and spread the garment to reveal her succulent breasts, her ripe nipples ready to be suckled. And he wasted no time in doing just that, grasping the underside of one of her breasts and claiming her rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking the delicious tip like a baby. Xion held in a breath from the sensitive feeling in her chest, squirming a bit while her young lover continued to feed off of her flesh.

He lay beside her while suckling her breasts, massaging the other neglected breast while he teased its twin with hungry licks. After attending to both orbs, Roxas leaned back and presented his fully aroused length in Xion's face, silently requesting her to pleasure him orally.

"If... you don't mind?" He asked with a hesitant tone.

Xion looked up at him with questioning eyes, seeing a glimmer in his hazy orbs that pleaded for her affection. She knew that he cared for her and that she would do anything for him, she loved him with all her heart and satisfy his wants without a hint of doubt.

The raven haired girl opened her mouth and presented her tongue, waiting for her lover to reward her with his manhood. Roxas held his length as he guided it into her mouth, Xion clamping down on his member as she began to suck it eagerly. She licked the underside with her tongue, massaged the base with her cheeks, and suckled the head with her eyes closed as she calmly accepted every bit of him.

Roxas groaned and instinctively coursed his hands through his girlfriend's charcoal hair, feeling how soft and slick her beautiful mane felt in between his fingers. He began to lightly thrust into her wet cavern; surprising the black haired girl and almost making her choke if it wasn't for her skill to adapt. Xion squirmed her legs as her panties were getting soaked by her flowing nectar, finding the meaty taste of her lover quite exhilarating.

"Sh- Sh- Xion," the blonde groaned, feeling his mind slipping away into the heat of the moment. "I- I love you so much."

Xion moaned as she proceeded to pleasure his length with her mouth, creating a vibrating effect that added to the list of things that pleasured him into oblivion. But as soon as he felt his limit break, Roxas forced with all his will to pull out of his girlfriend's wet cavern, a single saliva string connecting the tip of his length with her gaping lips. Xion was actually glad he pulled out; her cheek muscles were becoming sore from the constant use.

The spiky blonde moved back until he was in between his girlfriend's legs, giving her a mischievous smack on her thigh that made her gasp. Due to the situation with her legs, instead of shuffling her panties off, Roxas grasp her silky garment and ripped it off like an animal.

Xion cheeks turned bright red and she whined with a cute voice. "Roxas, that was my favorite pair!"

Roxas smirked and brought the head of his length to her womanhood. "I'll buy you some new ones, but for now I'm gonna rock your existence."

He slowly entered in between her folds, slipping passed her barriers and finding sanctuary in her warm nether. Both lovers released a brief moan for different reasons, the feeling of pleasure coming from her walls clenching Roxas' length, while Xion felt a spike of pleasure from the intrusion in her womanhood. Roxas squeezed her thighs in utter bliss, plunging deep until her folds reached the root.

"God, I missed you," Roxas breathed, speaking metaphorically on their supposed last meeting.

Xion couldn't answer; she was too busy arching her back from the tension in her muscles. Her legs tried to force out of the restraints, but only ended up hurting herself as her boyfriend started thrusting into her most sacred area. The spiky blonde motioned his pelvis forward and back, slamming deep into his woman's nether while he stared into her eyes with heated passion.

He felt as if another dark persona took over his consciousness, turning him into a dominate king claiming his maiden without her consent. Watching with narrowed eyes as Xion cried out in pleasure, her breasts bouncing from the violent motion, and her face completely red like a tomato.

"You belong to me!" He ordered, increasing his impacts into her aching womanhood.

Xion's mind was in a hazy cloud of bliss, accepting whatever he said without a second thought. "Y- Yes, I'm yours!" She moaned.

Tears began to roll down the dark haired girls red cheek, her body consumed into a boiling heaven as her limbs lost the will to resist the restraints that left her at the blonde's mercy. Roxas reached out with one hand to squeeze her breast, while the other held her juicy thigh.

Roxas clenched his teeth in dark ambition as he focused on strong powerful plunges, wanting to hear the cries, moans, and groans from his raven haired lover. And she did just that, releasing yelps from each collision of the blonde's length hitting her weak spot.

"R- Ro- Roxas," she cried, feeling that the end was nigh. "I can't take it anymore!"

Xion shut her tearful eyes as she released a weak whine, flooding her lover's length with her juices that spilled onto the bed sheets. The unbearable warmth that surrounded Roxas put him over the edge, closing his eyes as well as he gave the woman he loved one final thrust, filling her womb with a title wave of seed, their joined fluids spilling free from their skins, no doubt staining the sheets below them.

Exhaustion engulfed Roxas' body and he collapsed onto his girlfriend, taking shelter in the crook of her neck as he lay on top of her small form. Sweat secreted from their scorching flesh, mixing together into a musky smell that filled the room. The restraints on Xion's wrists and feet left bruises on her flawless skin, but she couldn't care less.

Roxas thought that he was the luckiest guy in the world, to have such a perfect woman who helped him with his urges and wants.

"I love you..." he whispered between pants.

Before sleep took over, Xion placed a comforting kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "Love you too," she breathed.

After she fell asleep, Roxas released her limp limbs and adjusted her into the sheet of the bed, placing her head gently on the pillow as he took her into his arms. They slept soundly and woke up late in the afternoon; thankfully it was during their day off work.

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
